Dirty Diana
by InsaneJeff
Summary: Engagement... Pregancy... Break up... Michael on his period XD ohh boy...
1. Needles, Tears, And Pillows

It's the year 1987, just 6 months before Michael's BAD World Tour, and Michael and I have been together for 7 years now. Ever since the fatal accident with Pepsi, Michael had this operation done on his scalp called Ballooning or Scalp Expansion. They put this balloon type device under his scalp and gradually over time the balloon was suppose to expand and bring his scalp together. Then they had to sew it together. Until then I had to inject some kind of medicine into his scalp to help with the expansion, but anyways on with the story. I awoke to find the sun was finding its way through the black curtains and Michael was missing. I looked around the room and he was nowhere to be found. I threw the silk sheets off of me and got up. I took a deep breath and reached into the dresser and took out the needle. Lord knows that I don't like doing this, but I had to.

"Michael, baby.. It's time for you to get the injection."

The only answer I got was silence. Every morning he would always run and hide. He knows I don't like doing this and yet he tells me he only wants me to do it. I walked to his walk-in closet and opened the door.

"Please don't make me do this.. It hurts so much." he said while tears were running down his cheeks.  
"You know you have to.. Doctors order."  
"I don't want to!" he choked out.

I put the needle on the ground and grabbed Michael by his waist and began dragging him out of the closet. He grabbed hold of doorknob and held on tight. I continued to struggle with him. That only made him tighten his grip on the doorknob.

"Michael, come on."  
"NO!"

I let him go and sat down infront of him. It broke my heart to see him in pain and crying. Everytime he did, my heart shattered to pieces. That's why I wished he would have asked someone else to do this. I sighed and took both of his hands in mine. I looked at him and stared into his beautiful eyes. When I tried to speak I would get this lump in my throat. I could feel tears running down my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice breaking again.

I couldn't stop the tears that were coming. I tried to hold them back, but what was the use. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close. I buried my face in his chest and began to cry harder. He tightened his grip around me and started to sing.

"There'll be no darkness tonight  
Lady our love will shine (Lighting the night)  
Just put your trust in my heart and meet me in paradise (Now is the time)  
Girl, you're every wonder in this world to me  
A treasure time won't steal away

So let me keep you warm  
Through the shadows of the night  
Let me touch you with my love  
I can make you feel so right  
Just come into my arms  
While the world goes spinnin' by  
In the glow of candlelight  
I will show you you're the lady in my life

Don't need no fortune or fame  
I just want you close to me (There's no mystery)  
No time for castles in space  
Or livin' in make believe (Don't you just see)  
I'd trade it all for just a rainy day  
As long as I know you'll be there, girl

So listen to my heart  
Lay your body close to mine  
Let me fill you with my dreams  
I can make you feel alright  
And baby through the years gonna love you more each day  
So I promise you tonight that you will always be the lady in my life

Lay back in my tenderness  
Let's make this a night we won't forget  
Girl, I need you sweet caress, oh  
Reach out to a fantasy  
Two hearts in a beat of ecstasy  
Come to me, girl

And I will keep you warm through the shadows of the night  
Let me touch you with my love  
I can make you feel so right  
And baby through the years even when we're old and gray  
I will love you more each day  
'Cause you will always be the lady in my life."

I loved it when he sung to me. Sometime, for no reason what-so-ever, he would sing to me. His voice was so soothing and angelic. My crying eased up. I pulled away from him and wiped the remaining tears away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when you cry... it hurts me. I don't want to see you in pain, I really don't. I regret getting up in the morning and having to do this. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you."  
"No please don't be sorry.. This is all my fault.. I shouldn't have asked you to do this."  
"No Michael.. I want to do this to help you and to be honest, I don't want anyone else doing this either. Because if they be rough with you, I'm going to have to bring out my ninja skills and I don't want to do that."

He giggled. Now this is the Michael I wanted to see. I took his hand and kissed it. He bit his lip and looked at me.

"I still have to get it, don't I?"  
"Yes.."  
He sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

I picked up the needle and Michael grabbed a pillow off of the bed. Huh.. Last time it was a teddy bear.. Adorable, I know. He sat on the edge of the bed, pillow in hand, and I climbed onto the bed. I got behind him and parted his hair. I loved his curly hair. It was like touching silk. So soft and smooth and curly and sexy.. Heehee sorry, kinda drifted away there for a sec. Carefully I took the needle and pushed it gently into his scalp. He whimpered and bit down on the pillow. I pushed down and watched the medicine leave the tube and travel into his head. I sat the needle down on the dresser and looked at Michael. His eyes were shut and he was still biting down on the pillow. I literally died inside from laughter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it over? Please tell me it's over."  
"It's over honey."

He sighed a sigh of relief and tossed the pillow over his head, which hit me square in the face. I smirked.

"Is that how you wanna play it ?"  
He turned around and looked at me. "How I wanna play what?"  
"You hit me with the pillow."

He burst out laughing. I put my hands on my hips and watch him laugh. There was something special about the way he laughed. It reminded me of a child's laughter. Sweet, innocent, and playful. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see him make his way to the bed. Silently he grabbed another pillow and hit me in the back of the head. His laughter echoed through the room. I grabbed the pillow out of his hand and hit him with it. He picked up another pillow and started to have a pillow fight. It was fun, until Michael cheated and pulled me by my legs and made me fall. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You cheated!"  
"There are no rules."  
"You could have told me that before."  
"Yeah, but I didn't want you to kick me in my crotch."  
I smirked. "Maybe.. Maybe not."

He climbed ontop of me. Our faces were just inches apart. I stared at his lips. I couldn't help it. They look like they needed kissing.. I unfolded my arms and grabbed hold of his body.

"So let me get this straight.. You were going to kick me in my crotch?"  
"No.."

Our lips were about to touch when we heard someone rattling with the doorknob. Michael desperately got under the covers, and in the process he knocked me off the bed. I sat on the floor and looked up at him.

"And you call yourself a Smooth Criminal."  
He giggled. "Every man for himself."  
"Some Smooth Criminal."


	2. Cookies!

I just sat there while Michael was under the covers. The door opened and Janet walked in with a plate of cookies. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Janet. I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you,too and why is my brother hiding under the covers?"  
"He's childish like that." I said giggling.  
"That's Applehead for you."  
"Are these for me?" I asked motioning towards the cookies.  
"Well they are for you and Michael."  
"He doesn't need any cookies.. He has a hold counter full of candy, popcorn, drinks, and cotton candy."  
"That reminds me, is the theater opened?"  
"It should be."  
"Alright, tell Applehead that I'll be back later." she said handing me the plate of cookies.  
"Will do."

I took the cookies and went to the bed. I can't believe that Michael didn't come from under the covers. Usually he would come running when he heard Janet's voice. I shrugged my shoulders and took a cookie off the plate. Just when I was about to take a bite, Michael sprung from under the covers. I looked at him and gave him an innocent smile.

"Since when did you get cookie?"  
"Since now."  
"Are you going to share with me?"  
"Every man for himself." I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Two can play this game ."  
"Michael leave me alone."  
"I haven't even touched you... yet."

I started slowly backing up as he got out the bed. The only thing I was thinking about was how good he looked in those silky red pajamas. He knows how to drive a woman insane.. His walk, his talk, his eyes, his lips, the way he dress, the way he dances, his laugh, anything about him would drive a woman into overload. I was backed against the doors and I didn't even know it. He came up to me and placed both of his hands on either side of my head.

"You know.. You're playing a dangerous game right.."  
"This coming from a Smooth Criminal."  
"I'm smooth but I'm not a criminal."  
I smirked. "So next, you're going to tell me that you're Bad, also?"  
"I know I'm bad.."  
"Prove it."

He kissed me.. This wasn't your regular kiss. Lips to lips. Oh no... It was tongue to tongue. Our tongues danced together as he slide his hands up my thighs.. I thought I was going to lose control of myself and jump all over him. I'm not going to lie.. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. Mikey Jr said so. ;) I began to unbutton his shirt and he forced himself between my legs causing me to moan. He grabbed both of legs and wrapped them around his waist. Okay now I just lost ever ounce of control I had left. I slide his shirt off of his shoulders, which now hung on his wrists.

"Michael I need you.." I whispered in his ear.  
"I need you,too."  
"We're alone... We have eachother and that's all we need."  
"You know I don't believe in sex before marriage."  
"Then marry me?"  
"I thought I was suppose to do that?" he said giggling.  
"Michael.."  
"I'm sorry baby but you're going to have to wait and besides I had to show you ,once and for all, who's really bad."

He pulled up his shirt and opened the door, I watched as he started walking down the hallway. After all that happened, only one thing was on my mind..

Where in the world did come from?


	3. Breakfast And A Phone Call

I slowly walked into the living room were Michael and Janet were talking about his upcoming tour. I just sat down and listened to them talk. I was to deep in thought to say anything.

"I'm so happy for you, Mike. You made all your dreams come true. Thriller is the biggest selling album in music HIStory and it's still growing today."  
"Well we did work day and night none stop." he said giggling.  
"So where is the first leg of your tour going to be?"  
"I'm thinking about starting in Tokyo and end in America.. I'm still thinking about it."  
"Is Bubbles going?"  
"Of course he's going. He might get lonely here and he makes good company for me."  
"You know everyone at home is happy for you.."  
"Even Jospeh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ooohh."  
"Well I think I should get going Applehead."  
"Awww really but you just got here!"  
"I know and next time I promise I'll stay longer.."  
"Can you stay for breakfast?"  
"I'm afraid that I can't and if I don't get going now, I'm going to be late for my photoshoot and I really don't want to reschedule."  
"Okay."

Michael hugged Janet and she was on her way. Michael waved his hands infront of my face.

"Hello? Is anyone home? You're boyfriend is about to go swimming naked."

I hopped up and ran outside to the pool and Michael was nowhere to be seen. I crossed my arms and scanned the area. Again, he was nowhere to be seen. That's when I heard laughter coming from inside the house. I pouted and walked back inside of the house. That's when I saw Michael on the floor laughing. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He bit his lip and looked at me.

"Where is my boyfriend? He is suppose to be outside in the pool naked."  
"Did you actually go in the pool to see if he's at the bottom?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"You are so gullible."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I don't care how sexy he is, I'm mad at him. I felt his warm lips were pressed against my cheek. I'm not going to fall for it.. I'm not going to fall for it. Slowly he began to kiss my neck. No matter how good it felt, I couldn't give in to him. He gently bit down on my neck and a soft moan xscaped my lips. I hope he didn't hear that.

"That felt good, didn't it?" he whispered.  
"No it didn't." I said pushing him away.  
"You moaned."  
"So?"  
"So you admit that you moaned?"  
"I'm still mad at you.."  
"Why?"  
"I really wanted to see my boyfriend naked and wet."  
He giggled. "That's sounded wrong on so many levels."  
I playfully rolled my eyes. "Whatever Applehead."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips as his chiefs brung in breakfast.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later."  
I looked into his brown whirlpools of chocolate. "You promise?"  
"I promise."

I hugged him. I sat down and he put in Peter Pan. He hopped down beside me and we ate. About halfway during the movie, the phone rung.

"I got it baby." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Okay."

I quickly went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Can I speak to Michael?"  
"He's not here."  
"Bitch, let me speak to Michael."  
"Hold on, did you just call me a bitch?"  
"Yeah and I'll call you another one, bitch."  
"LISTEN HERE, YOU DON'T CALL MY HOUSE DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Who the fuck you yelling at?"  
"I'm yelling at you, you was the one calling me a bitch."  
"Listen here you don't know me and I don't know you, so therefore you shouldn't talk to me like that before I slap you."  
"You must really want me to come through this phone and open a can of whoop-ass on you, don't you?!"  
"Whatever hoe, tell Michael I'll see him later."

She hung up and I stared at the phone. What did she mean by that that? I heard footsteps.. I'm praying that that wasn't Michael because I'm highly pissed right now and when I get pissed, you might want to stay away from me, if you didn't want your feelings hurt.

"Baby who was that?"

I didn't say anything.. I hung up the phone.

"Next time, when one of your hoes call her asking for you, could you tell them not to disrespect me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Michael you know damn well what I'm talking about."  
"No I don't."

Hot tears started streaming down my face. I didn't want to think abut the fact that there was a possibility that Michael was cheating on me. I couldn't bare the thought of it. He tried to comfort me but I pushed him out the way and ran to his dance studio. Not knowing that, that phone call was only just the beginning.


	4. So It's A Date?

I watched as she stormed away from me. Okay she just went from loving me to hating me and I still have no idea what I did.. Usually when she's mad like this, I try to keep my distance, but it was hard. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay and not to worry about anything. I sighed and ran my fingers through my curls. For the next two hours, I was searching the whole ranch looking for her. It's hard looking for one person on a 3,200 acre ranch. I ended right back where I started. Think Michael... If I was mad at someone and I needed to be alone... where would I go.. My dance studio. Quickly I raced to my dance studio only to find it locked.

"I know you're in there.."  
"Go away Michael! I don't want to talk to you!"  
"I just want to talk to you about what happened and see if I can fix this."  
"You can't fix a broken heart.."

Those words struck me like a knife going through a heart. Right now, I started praying. I didn't want us to be over, not after 7 years. The thought of losing her was unbearable. There was something I needed to tell her.. I looked down at my hand. I cringed.. It was getting worse and it was starting to spread.. I sighed. I couldn't help my condition and I couldn't stop it.

"At least let me try.."  
"I don't want to see you."  
"Then close your eyes."

I heard the door unlocking. She opened the door and went to sit back down. Slowly, I went to sit down by her. I looked at her. She was hugging her knees and her head was between her legs. Now where do I start because its obvious that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Talk to me.."  
Someone called here for you and it was a girl.. she called me a bitch and I got pissed. She said she would see you later and that sent me over the edge."  
"You think I'm cheating on you?"

She remained silent and I took that as I yes. Great... Now she thinks I'm cheating.. which, by the way, I'm not.. I pulled her into my arms. She stuggled for a minute but when she saw that I wasn't going to let her go, she gave up. I gently ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'm not cheating on you.. that probably was one of my closest friends or something.. but other than that I had no idea who that was, okay. I've been loving you ever since I met you and I'd be damned if I let anyone come between our love."

I heard her giggle. I smiled knowing that everything was okay. She looked up at me. I love her hazel eyes. They were so warm and inviting. They gave me butterflies.

"Michael you said damned.."  
"I know you love it."  
She snickered. "I never knew a gentlemen used foul language."  
"I am a gentlemen.."  
"Oooh I forgot.. You're a smooth criminal."

She got up and started dancing. I couldn't help but to laugh. She stopped and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"  
"Aren't you going to sing? It wouldn't be right if I'm up here doing the dance and don't have the music."  
I giggled and hopped to my feet. "Fine, but if you're going to do the dance, at least do it right."  
"Oh excuse me Mr. Perfectionist.." she said sticking her tongue out at me.

I playfully rolled my eyes and started singing. Everything was going perfectly until she tried to do one of my spin and tripped over herself. I caught her before she could fall. She blushed and looked away. Awwwww she's embarrassed. So adorable.

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah.. I'm fine."  
"I think that's enough dancing for day."  
"I agree."

I let her go and did my signature spin and landed on my toes.

"Show off.." she mumbled.

I giggled and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm taking you out tonight.. No if's, and's, or but's about it."  
She giggled. "You said but."  
"Oh will you grow up."  
"Only if you grow up Applehead."  
"I'm never growing up."  
"Neither am I."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Good."  
"Great."  
"Awesome."  
"Amazing."  
"Magnificent."  
"Spectacular."  
"Lol okay you win."  
"And once again the King Of Pop has been beaten at his own game!"

I laughed. Wait.. What did she mean by again?


	5. Intruder In Neverland

*Normal P.O.V.*  
I watched as Michael closed and locked his studio door. I smirked.

"Why are you locking the doors?"  
"So you won't come in and here and find the surprise that I have for you."  
"Wait... There was a surprise in there?  
"Yeah.."  
"I call the bathroom in your room!"

I took off running.

"Haha you can have it.. I call the one in the guest bedroom."

I stopped in my tracks..

"No! I want the one in the guest bedroom."

All of sudden we both took off running towards the guest bedroom down the hall from Michael's. When I got to the room and burst through the door. Just when I was about to open the door to the bathroom, Michael blocked my way. I pouted and he smiled.

"I want this one Mikey."  
"I bet you, fair and square."  
"But!"  
"Since I'm a gentlemen, I'll let you have this one.. I'll take the one in our room."

I blushed and he kissed me on the cheek. He swiftly walked out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.. I got undressed and climbed in. The warm water welcomed me with a smile. I let my hair get wet.. I sighed and let the water relax my muscles. My mind started drifting away. I imagined him breathing on my neck.. His curls gently tapping the side of my face. While one hand on my side and the other one squeezing my thigh.. While he's thrusting inside of me.. I lost complete control of my body and feel to the shower floor.. My breathing picked up as I tried to regain myself. I quickly took my shower and got out. I grabbed a towel and headed towards Michael's room. I was thinking about my daydream. I shook it off and opened the doors. A blast of cold air kissed me on the cheek. I saw Michael laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. When I walked in he turned all his attention to me. A smile tugged at his lip.

"Hello there beautiful."  
"Hello there handsome."  
"How was your shower?"  
"Very ummm... Erotic." I said while smirking.  
He bit his lip. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah.. Really." I said winking at him before entering our closet.

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt.. Quickly I put them on and closed the closet door. Michael raised his eyebrow.

"Red and black.. I love it."  
"I can see that." I said jumping into his arms.  
"So tell me more about your shower and why it was so erotic?"  
I felt my face heat up. "It was nothing."  
"Really? Who was it about."  
"Noone.."  
"Right."  
"Dont you have to go feed your animals?"  
"Now that you mentioned it.. Yeah I do."

He got up and put his penny loafers on. I giggled and jumped on his back.

"Let go."  
"No, I refuse to let go."  
"Alright, have it your way."

He turned around and started tickling me. Dang it! I wished I haven't told him that I was ticklish, well he would have found out anyway. The harder I tried to get away from him, the harder he tickled me.

"Okay Michael! I give, I'm sorry!" I said laughing.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure!"

He stopped tickling me and gave me a quick kiss before heading out the door. As soon as I made sure he was gone, I grabbed my phone off the dresser and dialed Janet's number. If there was anyone that knew what the surprise wa, it was Janet.

"Hello."  
"Hey Janet! How's the photoshoot going?"  
"It was awesome! I'm going to send you and Applehead some pictures."  
"Can't wait to see them."  
"Yeah so how's Michael?"  
"He's hiding something."  
"In his studio?"  
"Yeah..So you know about it?"  
"Yep, he told me all about it." she said giggling.  
"He told you not to tell me."  
"Yep."  
I sighed. "Okay.. I'll talk to you later.. I love you."  
"I love you, too."

We hung up and I went to the window. I saw Michael feeding his llamas.. He was so adorable. How he cared for animals were amazing.. He treated them like children. A movement in the bushes caught my eye, but I thought it was the wind and I ignored it.. I continued to watch him. He had such a firm butt.. So grabbable and cute.. I giggled at that thought. I saw someone emerge from the bushes dressed in all black. I couldn't see their face because it was concealed behind a hoodie.. When they person was only a few feet away from him, they pulled a knife out of their pocket. I burst out the room and took of down the hallway, praying and hoping that I would get to him in time.


End file.
